Werewolves Shouldn't Forget
by Duck Life
Summary: Renesmee's POV. jacob is mauled by a vampire and suffers from amnesia. Renesmee tries to bring him back, but he doesn't remember her. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

My husband, Jacob Black, was out for the day. There had been a vampire attack in La Push, and he and his pack had gone to head them off. Jokingly, he'd told me to be a good little wife and do the cooking and cleaning. Just to make him laugh, I did. You see, that was how our relationship worked. I'd do anything to see him smile, and he would do anything for me. If I told him to go provoke a vicious vampire, he would, but I would never do that. I couldn't live without him.

I was stirring tonight's stew, adding huge slabs of meat. Unlike other vampires, I would eat regular food, as long as it had a lot of meat. To me, at least, vegetables are what they are: grass. Humans would call me a meatarian. Vampires would call me a super-vegetarian. I looked out the window and saw my parents' house, a dozen or so yards away. Looking further, through the woods, I saw my grandparents' house, a small white speck on the horizon. My aunts and uncles lived there too. My dad was the only one that lived somewhere else, mostly because of me.

I had stopped aging when I was sixteen. This was later than expected, but my parents were happy. I was able to get my driver's license as a human. My mother was worried. She wasn't sure that I had inherited her freak self-control. I didn't. Fortunately, I didn't have to.

The night I changed was a restless, but painless, one. When I woke up, I just noticed that I wasn't breathing. My skin was ivory and hard, and the pillow I was clutching had been pulverized. I stood up and looked in the mirror. My eyes were brown, as always, but now they had flecks of gold in them. I blinked. The flecks didn't go away. "Mom!" I had shouted, panicked. She appeared at my door after a moment.

My mother gasped, "Nessie, you're-you're…"

"A vampire," supplied Dad. But I was different. Grandpa Cullen said that sixteen years as a half-vampire equaled eight years as a regular vampire. I was as experienced and controlled as an eight-year-old vampire.

The smell of the burning stew brought me out of my reminiscing. _Crap,_ I thought. I whisked it of the stove and set it on the counter with inhuman speed. Luckily, it didn't burn too long. I stuck my hand in it to cool it down. The only reason we had a stove was so I could cook while Jacob was gone. If he was here, he would have just held his hand in the pot and waited for the food to heat up. It was funny how we were so different. I was abnormally cold, he was extremely hot. He was a werewolf, and I was a vampire. We did have one thing in common, though: We were both crazy about each other.

Then, I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and saw my mother. "Renesmee," she gasped. "Jacob's been attacked."


	2. Chapter 2

Mom and I raced to Grandpa's big, white house. Rather than a vampire, I felt as if I were a zombie. I didn't allow myself to think about Jacob. I drifted swiftly to the house, trying to clear my mind. When we saw the house, Mom stopped, as did I, but I kept walking at a normal pace. It was robotic, left foot, right foot. It bothered me that I lacked any ability to be clunky or clumsy. In my head, I was sobbing, stumbling around helplessly. My body danced away, and soon I was at the door.

When I turned, I saw that my mother was behind me. Her face was blank of emotion. With a jolt, I remembered that Jacob had been her best friend before anything. She used to describe him as "her sun". That made me giggle, I couldn't help it. Now, he was her son. If he lived.

_No_, I told myself. _Don't think about that. He's fine._ But I couldn't find it in me to believe myself. Mom opened the door. The rusty hinges made it squeak ominously. The first thing I saw was Seth, another werewolf. His face was pale, and his expression reminded me of that of a little boy when he finds out Santa Claus isn't real. He asked distraught, "Is he going to be alright?" Grandpa Cullen nodded slowly, thoughtfully, as if he wasn't completely sure. I rushed past Seth to the cot where Jacob lay. I let out an audible gasp and turned away. No. This wasn't happening. It was a horrible nightmare, this wasn't Jacob, it was some grotesque Halloween decoration. I forced myself to look back. I knew it was him. He was breathing, but barely. Crescent shaped cuts covered his chest. His left eye seemed to hang partly out of its socket, and a steady trickle of blood dripped out, streaming around the eye. I was immensely glad that I had no craving for blood. Scrapes and scratches covered his arms and legs.

"Does this-will he-be a…vampire?" I choked out, looking pleadingly at my grandfather. He shook his head.

"I sucked all the venom out, but he lost a lot of blood. I gave him some transfusions from the hospital." That lit a spark.

"Why isn't he there? Why can't he be somewhere with a lot of doctors, with medical equipment. Wouldn't it be safer?" I ranted. Grandpa shook his head again.

"Nessie," he said, "Jacob's running a temperature of 109. He has bite marks covering his chest that humans haven't encountered yet. He's healing too fast, it isn't normal. If we brought him to the hospital, it's likely that they would find out about werewolves and vampires in one swing. The Volturi would come, and I don't think we can protect you anymore."

"I don't care about protection!" I screamed, "Jacob is DYING!" Grandpa smiled slightly.

"He is not dying. He heals incredibly fast. He should be back to normal in a few days. Except for the scars. But you don't mind scars anyway, right?" I shuddered in relief.

"Anything for my Jacob."


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob is going to die. I just know it. I wait outside my grandparents' house, sitting on the ground. Mom and Dad invite me to their cottage, but I decline their offer. I can't bring this misery to others. I cry and pray for him, but I wonder if this is some obscene revenge for losing my soul. If I even did lose it. I know that Mom, Grandpa Cullen, Grandma Cullen, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Emmett believe they still have their soul. I hope I do. My dad won't talk about, but I know what he thinks. He worries that he has cursed everyone he loves.

My head is like a mental Lord of the Flies. Thoughts run around without control. Occasionally, they jump to the front of my head and demand attention. I try to stay away from Dad. I do not share my thoughts. Most of them involve Jacob dying, or becoming a vampire. I see him with glowing red eyes, and blood dripping from his chin. I see him lying on the ground, empty, a lifeless shell. What will I do if he leaves me?

I couldn't get on with life. I couldn't live without him. If I had no family that loved me, I would have gone to Italy. I would have stepped into the sun. But that would be two heavy blows for my mother, and I couldn't do that. I decided that if he died, I would live bleakly, emotionless, but only privately. When I was with others, I would paste a smile on my face, chat superficially, and pretend that I was happy and all was well. I cried as I planned my life. I wished I could die in an accident. Grandpa Cullen stuck his head out the door.

"Renesmee?" he asked tentatively. "Jacob is awake."


	4. Chapter 4

Jerking out of my crazy swirl of thoughts, I followed Grandpa Cullen into his family room. Jacob was in the same spot, but his position had changed. He seemed much more relaxed. I ran to him and leaned over him. He moaned and clutched his nose. "Bad smell, bad smell," he muttered. This seemed odd. He'd gotten over the smell of vampire years ago. I guessed that the injury must have triggered something. I didn't mind it.

"Jacob," I said tentatively, "It's Renesmee. Nessie. Are you okay?" He gasped and rolled over.

"Where's Mom?" he groaned. I felt colder than usual.

"Jacob, your-your mother died when you were little."

"No, Mom…Mom stops the bad smell. Mom makes it better. Mom, take me away from the bad smell!"

"Jacob," I sobbed, "Jacob, she's dead! Your mom isn't here! _I'm_ here! It's Nessie! Don't you remember me?" I shrieked in hysterics. He rolled over again and looked at me. His deep, brown eyes seemed veiled and fuzzy, as if gauze covered them. As if nothing was behind them. "Jacob!" I screamed. "Jacob, it's me! Renesmee!" I was lifted, and carried away, but I didn't know where. I just kept yelling his name, reaching for him, and all I could see were his empty eyes as he gave an answer to match them.

"I don't know you."


	5. A Period of Emptiness

**OCTOBER**

**NOVEMBER**

**DECEMBER**

**JANUARY**


	6. Chapter 5

The sun rose quietly over the trees. I tasted blood on my lips, but I didn't know why. I wondered why I felt so different, so _alive._ I was paying more attention to what was happening around me. I hadn't felt this way in four months. Was it human blood on my lips? Or maybe…of course. I had to shut myself up again now. I had to forget my realization. The hole that had been pounded into my heart in September had not healed, but it was easy to forget about. Now, however, it crushed me into bits and pieces and made me choke my tears out. Suddenly, I was perched on something huge and soft. I knew it was Dad's easy chair. I had stayed in my parents' house for the past four months. Mom patted my back, and I just kept on crying and blubbering. I didn't remember if I'd been this way for the rest of the time I'd spent here. From my point of view, it was just a blur, a vague, empty dream, a dark and menacing blot on my life. And I knew why I was acting this way today. It was our anniversary.

An anniversary that he wouldn't remember, because he didn't know me, his wife, or Mom, his best friend, or even Dad, his former enemy. Mom told me that he went to La Push to live with Billy again. He would probably stay there. I wanted to ask if he'd joined Sam's pack, but I didn't. I didn't want to talk about Jacob anymore. However, forcing his name into my thoughts felt good. It gave me strength. I closed my eyes and reminisced on all the pleasant times we had spent together. I remembered long walks on the beach, some while I was still relatively human, some where my skin sparkled off my skin and shimmered on his perfect teeth. After a while, I felt Mom stand up and walk away. I stayed until I was sure she was gone, and then I opened my eyes and ran out the door. I kept running, and I wondered vaguely if I was running away. If I was, it didn't matter where I was going.

I must have run in a circle, because I ended up in front of my house. My throat felt exceedingly dry. I held down a sob and hurried in. Nothing had changed. The pot that had held stew still rested on the counter. I screamed and ran out the door, ran from the dark spirits that followed me, from the family that mourned for people who weren't dead. I ran from his empty eyes and from my empty life. I swore I would never go back.


	7. Chapter 6

**JPOV**

I don't remember anything. There's a huge chunk of my life that I have no recollection of. No one will tell me why. I remember my mom tucking me in one night, and I went to sleep. The next thing I knew, I was ten years older and somewhere completely unfamiliar. A horrible smell wafted over my nose. I opened my eyes, and there were people crowded over me. I thought I had gone into a coma. Suddenly, they all left and there was just this girl leaning over me. I asked where my mom was.

"She-she's dead Jacob. She's been dead for years." I gulped and felt an icy shiver down my spine. The girl soon grew hysterical, shouting that she was _mine,_ but I insisted that I had never met her before. In the end, she was carried away. Soon, I was well enough to go home. I mourned for my mother, and my father told me nothing of the past years. I worked hard in my garage, and soon my dad died of old age. I knew I wasn't as devastated as I should have been, but I knew he was ready to go. He'd lived a full life, and now, he would be with Mom. What he said to me as he lay on his deathbed, however, confused me. He seemed to gargle some nonsense word, "Renesmay" . He told me to go to her. I knew he was blabbering. I watched as he slowly closed his eyes and smiled, then took his final breath.


	8. Notice

**A/N: I don't know why, but I'm in this weird state of writing desperation right now. It's not like writer's block, I guess it's sort of the opposite. Forgive me if the next chapter (being released on HALLOWEEN) is really bad, but I'm afraid I'm going to do something that would ruin the story. I was **_**thisclose**_** to killing off Embry! Hang in there, and thanks for all the reviews!!**


	9. Chapter 7

**TEN YEARS LATER**

**RPOV**

I stalked briskly through the La Push woods on one humid August evening. I knew where I was, but I didn't know why I had come. It had been ten years since I left. Though I am in denial of it myself, I cannot hide the fact from anyone that my eyes, once bright and gold, are a now a deep shade of crimson. I am ashamed of it, but what worries me more is the fact that my mother's eyes are beginning to look more and more similar. I haven't spoken to her. I haven't talked with my family for a long time. Only my dad knows what's going on. I knew he would hear me when I approached, so I thought careful instructions to him.

_Dad, it's Renesmee. Don't tell anyone I came. I just had to see how everyone was. _That was a few months ago. Since then, I've been living in my old cottage. I have steadily tried to get back to my original diet, or at least animals, but I find myself longing for human blood. There are times when I will remember thinking longingly of hunting, and come out of a stupor hours later, blood on my lips and my eyes shining redder than ever. My dad hasn't come to see me. I think he wants to forget about me. Just like…

_No,_ I told myself. I wasn't going to think about that. However, it was extremely boring walking along these worn forest paths. I had to think of something, or my mind would wander to _him. _My mother's depression. Now _there _was something to think about. I knew sub-consciously that I had chosen to dwell on this because it was centered on Jacob. Because he hadn't just forgotten me. He had forgotten my mom.

All those years ago, she had approached him timidly, afraid of his reaction. Jacob had sat up quickly, his eyes widening. Mom stepped right up to him. "_Oh, Jake…"_ she murmured quietly. "I'm sorry," he had said, briskly. "I don't have any recollection of knowing you or anyone here. Mom was tucking me in, and all of a sudden I wake up in this weird house full of people I don't know mourning me and the most horrid stenches." Here he had paused, and Mom wept openly. He'd hesitated, but then continued. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you're a great person and all, but I don't know you." "But you do!" my mother had shrieked. "You've known me since we were kids! I'm Bella, Charlie's daughter!" Mom had been absolutely hysterical at this point. He told her firmly that he didn't know a Charlie or a Bella. Though I knew she had been holding it back, Mom went into a full-out depression soon after. Unfortunately, anti-depressants don't work on vampires. She became a bit insane, feasted on human blood every other day, and didn't seem to realize when people were talking to her. I only hoped that the four months of depression I had spent in company wasn't littered with these symptoms. I felt repulsed and sorrowful when I thought about my once cheerful, bright mother. I always cried when I thought of her.

Suddenly, I smelled blood. Animal's blood. I decided that it was time I took another jump at getting my diet on the right track. I sniffed again. Wolf. I crouched, and then…I broke into huge sobs and fell to the ground. _It was a wolf! It could be Jacob! Or Sam, or Quil, Leah… _I lay pathetically upon the forest floor for a long time. Finally, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. An extremely warm hand. I knew it was a werewolf. "Nessie?" asked the owner of the hand. His voice was somewhat childish and vaguely familiar.

"E-Embry?" I mumbled thickly. He seemed amazed that I could remember him in the state I was in, but then got over it and lifted me to my feet. He helped me walk through the woods, and when we were finally out, he gave me a huge bear-hug.

"Boy, am I glad to see you!" he chattered. "We all missed you, 'course, we couldn't tell Jake, 'cause, you know, he's mad that he forgot!" he stopped then, and sighed, knowing he had said too much. I realized that coming here had been a mistake. Nothing good would come of this. It was selfish, but I needed to see Jacob. Just one last time. I listed my objectives in my head.

1) See Jacob.

2) Get him to remember me.

3) Don't eat him.

4) Leave soon. With or without Jacob. I wouldn't endanger the wolves. They were my friends, and I couldn't put them in danger. I really did have to leave soon.


	10. Chapter 8

**JPOV**

I saw the leech and Embry coming toward me. _No_, I told myself. _Not a leech. She's a friend. More! She was supposed to be…_ Arghh! Why couldn't I remember? I would dream of these strange, blurry events. I had deducted that the blurriest ones happened first, and the images kept getting clearer and clearer as they progressed in chronological order. I liked to repeat them to myself. The first was a moonlit beach. A pale, tall girl sat beside me. I was telling her a story, but the memory was too distorted to know what it was. Somehow, it was significant. Next was a motorcycle. Not one running, or being ridden, just the image, like the idea. It was simply the thought of a motorcycle. Then, there were many that were beginning to clear up, and all were close to the same. A girl talked to me, hung out with me, and, for some odd reason, there were many scenes where she either was begging to or was actually doing some sort of extreme sport. I was sure these weren't real .They stopped after she jumped off a cliff. After that, there were more memories of her, but they were different. She was always frowning, and often shown with a pale-faced teenager. I knew that he was a vampire. Then, one came clearer than any other, perhaps because it was painful. The girl, that I was sure I had loved, was lying on a hospital bed, writhing and bleeding. I knew that it was connected to the other boy's vampirism. After that, every memory was crystal clear, if confusing. It started with a baby's face, shining brightly, and the same face showed up in every memory after that, growing older until it froze. There were many more images of the girl's face, but I concentrated on the last dream-like memory I had: a vicious face, raw with hatred, blood leaking down her full lips. I didn't know the woman, and her hatred was not for me, personally, but for what I was, and what I was doing. I knew, without asking anyone two things about this woman. The first was that she was dead. The second was that she was the reason my life was a blur. I looked up again at the face that I should have known anywhere.


	11. Chapter 9

**RPOV**

I saw Jacob running toward me at werewolf speed. I froze. He stopped when he got near me. I just stared up at him. He was _my_ Jacob, and his eyes were wide and dark brown, as they had always been. There was no gauzy film covering them. Standing in front of him, I felt the past ten years slip away, as though they had never happened. He was Jacob Black, my Jacob Black, and I loved him. Everything was right, everything complete, now that he was here. I stared into his eyes.

"Renesmee Carlie Black," he stated solemnly, "I'm so sorry." I felt myself glowing from inside, and I felt warm all the way through. I could physically feel love flowing around us and binding us. Jacob was holding my hand. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. I wanted to think his name all day. But I could do so much more than that. I took a deep breath, knowing that it didn't make a difference, and grinned.

"Sure, sure," I shrugged. He laughed and scooped me up into his arms, kissing me as many times as he could. I forgot that Embry was there. I forgot that I was thirsty. I forgot every worry that I ever had and could have.

"I love you," said Jacob as he set me on my feet. I latched onto his shoulders.

"I love you, too," I whispered into his ear. I sighed happily and sank onto his chest. Jacob put his arms around me. This was perfect. I kissed him again, and in that kiss, all eternity stretched on, the promise of forever together weighted itself in our kiss. "You can't ever leave me again," I murmured.

"Never," he promised. So many promises…and no way to break them.

**THE END**

**A/N: Okay, not completely the end. I'm going to write an epilogue, but this is pretty much the end. Thank-you to everyone who read and/or reviewed. I hope you liked it. If you did, please read my latest stories, A New Leaf, Love Beyond Hatred, and Breaking Dawn the Musical. Also, if you like Harry Potter, check out Voldemort's Love! **


	12. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Bella and Renesmee's eyes slowly melted back to their original buttery golden. Edward and Bella hardly came out of their cottage for the rest of the year, though Emmett jokingly reported that he had seen the house shaking…Jacob moved back in with Renesmee, and he made a habit to bring her flowers every single day, which he did, and which he is still doing. Embry imprinted on a smart girl named Lizzie, who looked curiously familiar to Jacob…Carlisle opened his own hospital, where Esme worked happily as a nurse, still finding time to be a wonderful mother to Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella, and a caring and involved grandmother to Renesmee and Jacob. Rosalie opened a hair salon in Seattle, where Emmett worked in the café next door. They were able to make it home about half an hour after they closed their businesses because of their outrageous speed. Renesmee and Jacob finally got around to enjoying their stew, and everyone lived happily ever after.

**A/N: Except for Leah. I am planning to write another story about that, but I want to finish my other stories first. **


End file.
